


Obligatory Kitten Fic

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They followed me home, can I keep them?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Kitten Fic

John laughed for three days after Rodney returned from PLL-647 with three two-tailed kittens.

"It's Full House McKay!" John crowed.

Rodney told him to shut up, but even Ronon started calling them Michelle, Stephanie, and Deej. Teyla gave Rodney a sleep-basket. John, apparently feeling penitent, built a climbing tower covered in ugly bathmats.

A week later, xenobotany discovered the kittens' fur triggered nasty allergic reactions. Elizabeth had Rodney take them back that afternoon. Rodney said he wanted to go alone, but John insisted on accompanying him.

"I don't miss them," Rodney said that night.

John kissed his forehead. "I know."


End file.
